Shingeki no Kyojin Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the Shingeki no Kyojin Fanon Wiki's Manual of Style. It has created to maintain a basic formatting for all articles. Section Order Characters (Main/Introduction) - This is the spot where a brief overview of a character is placed. Things such as their current location or motivations and goals can be written here. *Appearance - A description of a character's look and apparel would be placed here. Things such as their casual wear (and military wear if applicable) are written in this section. *Personality - This section is where a character's mindset and actions should be written. How they present themselves, how they leave impressions, and how they handle certain situations all are written in detail here. *Background - Be descriptive here. The background of a character often sets up other things for the character such as personality and sometimes even appearance and abilities. Here is where most of the writing for a character should be. *Abilities - A character's capabilities are placed in this section. Be it with the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, Titan Shifting, or other things like strategic intelligence should be placed here. Use Template:Stats and Template:Stats Other (''optional)'' **Skills (optional) ***Hand-to-hand (optional) *Relationship (optional) - A list of characters that are affiliated with one's own character along with a description of the relationship. *Quotes - Phrases or speeches spoken/given by your character. *Trivia - Interesting facts about your character are given here. Things like "X is the first Y to do Z" or "X is the only Y to do Z" are unnecessary. *References (optional) - Roleplays that involve your character. *See also (optional) - Links to other articles that relate to a character. Titans/Titan Shifters TBA Article Property *When an article is created, placing a property tag on it is recommended. **If more than one user participates/contributes to an article, all involved users may place their property tag on the article. *'Canon articles belong to the entire community.' Pages like Garrison and Survey Corps should not have any user's property template on the article. The only exception is when the article has their own name in the title of the article (e.g. Survey Corps (Insert Username Here)) * Custom Property Tags should not be much larger than the official property template for collaborative articles. Exceptions are made if the custom template is used for your own creation. Regarding Titan Shifting, Captain Commanders, and Royal House Heads * With the Application policy in place for this Fanon, certain abilities and positions must be applied for. Each new user must read the application policy, as it is an imperative aspect of how things are done on the Fanon. * If the article violates the above mentioned policy, the article will be tagged with the Application Required to inform you. The template will remain on top of the page until the article has been approved. Writing Style * Articles should be written in English. * Articles for living characters should be written in present tense. ** Articles for deceased characters should be written in past tense. ** Articles should never be written in future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be written in the third person. * When listing information, and someone has been replaced by someone else in the plot, the person who was chronologically first should be listed first. * Japanese translations should be done properly. Do not just slap two words together, and some random katakana/kanji and expect it to pass. ** Word of Caution: Overcome the temptation to use Japanese names. As shown in the series, many of the names are of European origin and as such a character is strongly suggested to have a name of the same origin. Outside Links http://www.behindthename.com Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: Second warning * Third offense: Article deletion * Fourth offense: 1 week block * Fifth offense: 1 month block * Sixth offense: 1 year block * Further offense: Permanent block